


Point of View

by BellaP



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP/pseuds/BellaP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good observer would see that that group was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin from BBC doesn't belong to me.

A good observer would see that that group was different.

King Arthur could be called the "all father". Bossy, the one that shouldn't be contested, the one that should be followed and obeyed, however he was still loved and look upon to by the impressionable children around him.

A good observer would see that that group was different.

Queen Guinevere, obviously, was the mother. Well beloved, sweet mother who was always willing to hear her children's complains, specially about their bossy father, with a smile on her beautiful face, a word of incentive and a caress that put on rest their troubled hearts.

A good observer would see that that group was different.

Sir Leon was the adored uncle. The one to whom the children used to run to, eager to hear stories about old battles, the one willing to share his knowledge with a humble and wise tone in his voice, who used to scold when necessary and praise when it was deserved. The one who father Arthur used to listen to when he confessed to the knight that he had some insecurities about how to raise his children.

A good observer would see that that group was different.

Sir Gwaine was the troublesome older brother, always playful, his parents' headache, but equally loved by them. If you had a problem, you only had to look for Gwaine to solve it with a bunch of bad jokes, a big smile on his face and an invitation to go to the tavern. There was no problem that a good tank of mead couldn't solve it.

A good observer would see that that group was different.

Sir Elyan was the absent uncle, the one who for years lived in his own world, alone, and now didn't know how to fit in that odd group, like he was dressing a skin that didn't belong to him. However, after a while, he finally understood that his purpose in there was to look after Gwaine, because the same seemed incapable to do this and when he noticed, he was already fitting with them.

A good observer would see that that group was different.

Sir Percival was the distant cousin who came without a warning, not known by everyone. Being a big guy, the other children were a little scared of him and because of that they didn't interact with him at first. But then a smile changed everything and they realized that their cousin was so unsure of what to do as they were. And when he realized, he was already belonging with them.

A good observer would see that that group was different.

Merlin was the baby, the youngest one, the little brother. Their mother Guinevere's boy, their father Arthur's favorite, well protected by Gwaine, who the counselor Leon look for asking for some counsel, the one that made Elyan feel at home and gave Percival a smile back making him fit in their little group. He was the one who the people mentioned above would kill and die for only to not allow that the light inside of those bright blue eyes ever fade. The light that kept on the flame that united all Albion.

A good observer would see that that group was different.

A great observer would see that they were a family.


End file.
